Granice (Bariery/Fobie)
Camz - mamroczę, gdy dziewczyna wierci się obok mnie, ocierając się jednocześnie o mojego przyjaciela. - Wybacz, nie chciałam cię obudzić - wzdycha i składa drobny pocałunek na mojej szyi. - Co się dzieje? - pytam, przecierając oczy. Brunetka wygląda na rozbudzoną. Ciekawe, ile już nie śpi. - Byłaś wczoraj na polowaniu, prawda? - przytakuję, zastanawiając się do czego dąży. Jej palce delikatnie muskają skórę mojego nadgarstka i przesuwają się po całej długości ręki. - Chciałabym... no wiesz... dotykać cię - szepcze do mojego ucha, przygryzając jego płatek. - Całą... Przełykam ciężko. Zrozumiałam, że dotyk dziewczyny jest bardzo przyjemny i zastanawiam się, czy byłoby tak przyjemnie, gdyby dotknęła mojej klatki piersiowej i pleców. - Czyli macanko? - uśmiecham się, aby choć trochę rozluźnić atmosferę. Wiem, że brązowooka jest zdenerwowana i to pierwszy raz, gdy będzie widziała kogokolwiek nago. - Ja też mam się rozebrać? - rumieni się, zagryzając wargę. - Gdzieś musi by sprawiedliwość, kochanie - śmieję się, całując ją w czoło. - A poza tym chciałabym sobie na ciebie popatrzeć. Wciąż mam przed oczami widok ciebie nagiej, gdy zostałaś wniesiona do sali głównej pierwszego dnia tutaj... - Zboczeniec - prycha. - Kwestionujesz moją szlachetność? - unoszę brew. Próbuję sprawić, aby Camila rozluźniła się odrobinę. - Nigdy - uśmiecha się słodko. - Czyli, co? Będziemy próbowały oswoić się z dotykiem? - mówi łagodnie. Jestem na to gotowa? Tak, tak, najwyższy czas, abyśmy to zrobiły. - Do dzieła, kochanie - mamroczę. Brunetka chwyta koniec mojej koszulki, a następnie ściąga ją przez głowę, rzucając obok łóżka. Drżącymi dłońmi odpina zapięcie mojego stanika, który również ląduje na podłodze. Testuję wzrokiem jej twarz, próbując wyczytać czy jest to dla niej komfortowe. Nie chcę naruszać również jej granic. Wiem, jak ciężko pozbyć się pewnych barier, bo sama je mam. I nie chcę też, aby brunetka się mnie bała po tym, co zrobimy. Seks to seks. Nawet, jeśli chodzi o ten suchy seks. Próbuję się nastawić psychicznie na to, co mnie czeka, ale nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Zwykle zaliczałam kobiety gdzieś na imprezach albo gdy miały związane ręce. Wszystkie wiedziały, że mają nie naruszyć moich granic, bo spotka je kara. Teraz jest całkowicie odwrotnie. Camila nie jest żadną z nich, a jej zamiary są przesiąknięte jedynie miłością i komfortem. Palce dziewczyny suną najpierw po moich ramionach i obojczykach, a jej dotyk jest delikatny jak piórko. Potem powoli przesuwa odrobinę dalej. - Dotknę teraz twoich blizn, kochanie - informuje mnie. Przytakuję, przełykając szybko. Dłoń Camili niespiesznie przejeżdża po okrągłych śladach. Mój oddech przyspiesza. Czuję się dziwnie, ale spokojnie i bezpiecznie. - Wszystko w porządku, nie skrzywdzę cię - mruczy uspokajająco. Mam tego świadomość, nie mniej jednak zbyt dużo przeszłam, aby wpoić to sobie do głowy. Ostrożnie pochyla się i całuje czule ślady po przypaleniu. Jęczę, chwytając ją za ramiona. Nie sądziłam, że to zrobi. Byłam przekonana, że chodzi jej o zwykły dotyk. Swoją drogą jest to bardzo uroczy gest. - Poczekaj chwilę - zatrzymuję ją w miejscu, ale dalej muska oddechem moją skórę. Staram się unormować drżenie ciała i przyswoić pewne informacje. To tylko Camila, a nie Michael. Ona mnie nie skrzywdzi. Kocha mnie. On chciał tylko mojej zguby, ona jest inna. - Okej, możesz kontynuować - odprężam się, wplatając palce w jej włosy. Ponownie muska ustami moją skórę, co również jest bardzo przyjemne. Jestem już bardziej rozluźniona i skora do współpracy. Zapewne, gdyby moje serce żyło, wybijałoby teraz szaleńczy rytm. Język brązowookiej sunie zwinnie po mojej skórze. Po dłuższej chwili odsuwa się od moich blizn, a koniuszkiem zjeżdża do lewego sutka. Łagodnie zahacza o niego, a następnie atakuje prawą brodawkę. Jęczę, wbijając głowę bardziej w poduszkę, unosząc do góry klatkę piersiową. Oddycham z ulgą, gdy Camila zajmuje się obcałowywaniem brzucha. W pewnym momencie zasysa boleśnie miejsce nad pępkiem. Od razu widnieje tam malinka. Krew z wczorajszego polowania wciąż płynie w moich żyłach, więc nie dziwię się, że na mojej skórze powstało zaczerwienienie. Nagle czuję usta brunetki na swoich. Natychmiast oddaję czuły pocałunek, umieszczając dłonie na biodrach brązowookiej. Dziewczyna tarmosi za moje szorty, które stają się jeszcze bardziej ciaśniejsze, a potem opiera rękę na mojej klatce piersiowej. - Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa, aby już go zobaczyć - mówi cicho z zażenowaniem. Delikatnie napiera miednicą na mojego przyjaciela, żebym wiedziała, co ma na myśli. - Nic się nie dzieje, kochanie - łapię jej twarz w dłonie, aby nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i uśmiecham się pokrzepiająco. - Z niczym nie musimy się spieszyć, okej? - pytam poważnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Brunetka posyła mi słaby uśmiech i głaszcze mój policzek. - Chciałam... - zaczyna, ale rumieni się i spuszcza głowę w dół. - Nie martw się o to, hmm? Zrobisz to nie raz - śmieję się, na co uderza mnie w ramię, chowając twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi. Głaszczę jej plecy, jednocześnie podwijając delikatnie jej T-shirt do góry. - A gdzie moje macanko? - pytam, robiąc minę dziecka, któremu zabrano lizaka. Dziewczyna prycha i kręci głową z uśmiechem. - Ależ ty dyskretna, Lauren - parska. - Jesteś niewyżyta seksualnie... - Oj przepraszam, kochanie - mamroczę, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - To ty dzisiaj zainicjowałaś nasze zbliżenie. A na mnie narzekasz? - unoszę brew. Brunetka zakrywa zaróżowione policzki. - Nieważne - mruczy. Wtula się w mój lewy bok, przejeżdżając palcami po moim brzuchu. - Ty mnie widziałaś, więc sprawiedliwie by było, gdybyś zdjęła koszulkę - sugeruję. Brązowooka śmieje się cicho, ale chwyta za koniec materiału i wyrzuca bluzkę na podłogę. Dosłownie ślinię się na widok jej piersi, które kuszą mnie jak woda spragnionego człowieka na pustyni. Pochylam się, by złożyć kilka pocałunków na jej ustach, a następnie przesuwam się w dół na szyję i obojczyki, aby zostawić tam malinki. Brunetka jest rozluźniona bardziej ode mnie, ale nie komentuję tego w żaden sposób. W przeciwieństwie do mnie ona nie boi się dotyku. - Lo - wzdycha, gdy zahaczam czubkiem języka o sterczący sutek. Motywuje mnie do dalszych pieszczot, więc chwytam między palce drugą brodawkę i wykręcam ją kilka razy. Klatka piersiowa dziewczyny wygina się pod nienaturalnym kątem, by być bliżej moich ust. Przytrzymuję ją delikatnie w talii i zaczynam ssać jej piersi. Spoglądam na nią, starając się wychwycić jej tęczówki, lecz ma przymknięte oczy i lekko otwarte usta. Moje ego wzrasta z każdą sekundą mimo, że i tak było rozpalone do granic. Nie chcę pokazać jej jak bardzo zdesperowana jestem, żeby się z nią kochać. Niestety moje biodra automatycznie szukają czegoś, o co mogłabym się ocierać. Przykrywam brązowooką własnym ciałem, umiejscawiając swojego przyjaciela na jej zakrytym łonie. Przyciągam ją do pocałunku, jedną ręką bawiąc się jej piersiami, a drugą opierając na łokciu. Dziewczyna sama inicjuje moje ruchy, pozwalając, aby nasze dolne strefy poruszały się w tym samym rytmie. Uczucie jest niebiańskie mimo, że dzieli nas materiał moich i jej spodenek. - Camz... - stękam, czując już swój orgazm. Cabello układa pięty na moich pośladkach sprawiając, że jeszcze mocniej się do niej przyciskam. - Nie przestawaj, Lo - mamrocze i przejeżdża palcami po moich bliznach. Jęczę i wzdrygam się. To tylko Camila, Lauren. Nie skrzywdzi cię. - Z-zaraz d-dojdę... - sapię. Moje ruchy są coraz bardziej chaotyczne. Tak dobrze ją czuć. - Lauren! - brunetka gryzie mnie mocno w szyję, co powoduje, że odzywa się we mnie instynkt wampira. Charczę wściekle i opieram się dłońmi po obu stronach jej głowy. Krew płynąca w jej tętnicy jest taka słodka i kusząca. Stop, Jauregui! To nie twoja przekąska! - Kurwa! - wypycham gwałtownie biodra do przodu i tryskam prosto w bokserki. Opadam delikatnie na Camilę i składam czuły pocałunek na jej szyi. - Lo... - łapie kilka kosmyków moich włosów między swoje palce. - Daj mi chwilkę - proszę cicho. Brązowooka przytakuje, pozwalając mi odpłynąć mi na kilka minut. Wsłuchuję się w jej przyspieszony oddech i to mnie nieznacznie odpręża. - W porządku? - pyta ostrożnie. Wzdycham i kładę się na plecach, a dziewczyna wtula się w mój bok. - Mhm... - głaszczę jej plecy, przyglądając się jej z uśmiechem. - Nie sądziłam, że mi to zaproponujesz. - Wiem - szepcze w moją skórę. - Ale miałam dobre intencje... - Hej, skarbie - chwytam jej podbródek i spoglądam w jej oczy. - Wiem o tym. Było dobrze. - Przełamałaś pewne fobie, prawda? - upewnia się. To nieprawdopodobne jak może być jednocześnie seksowna i urocza. - Tak - przyznaję. - Ale tylko z tobą.